wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Bracken the Mudwing
# Bracken is a Mudwing , a very large Mudwing Not by weight but by size and strengh. his egg was twice the size of a normal Mudwing egg. He hatched late but it had no ill effects. He has dark brown eyes with gold undertones. A strange mark on his shoulder that resembles a bull horn and he usually has some sort of drawing on him from his sister. # upbringing. When he was a young dragonet he was the only dragonet in his family. No brothers of sisters. His mother tried to give him extra attention but he usually told her he didn't need it because he knew she had a lot on her plate as a Trainer for young Mudwing soldiers . Because of this he spent a lot of time on his own at his dwelling. His father was Not in the picture much because he was a general in the war of sadwing succession. When the war ended bracken was overjoyed that he didn't have to fight in the war after all . # family. Brackens mother cattail was a very hardworking dragon that trained many elite Mudwing soldiers during the war of sandwing succession. She could be harsh from stress at times but loved her only dragonet more than anything She was also praised by many mudwings as a strong leader even though she rarely led anyone other than her students. Brackens father boulder was a highly renowned general of the Mudwing army for many years which often led to him getting into arguments with bracken to carry on his legacy. He was never a mean hearted dragon and like his mate cattail he loved bracken a great deal and was very proud of how strong he was becoming. # a new sister. Shortly after the Great War ended cattail finally gave bracken a sibling. A little sister named Lilly pad. Lilly pad was very different from bracken because even as she grew she never was very big or strong . Compared to most mudwings she was very small which got her teased a lot. But fortunatly she had her very big brother there to make things didnt get out of hand. she is an energetic little dragon and loves to exsplore and see new things. Her favorite thing to do is collet different kinds of insects and keep them in small jars or cages to watch. she can most often be seen resting or sitting on brackens nose as she fits perfectly there. She rarely ever leaves his company which bracken loves because he has no other friends. # bracken himself. Bracken is a kind and sometimes shy mudwing. He is also very big in size and strengh which gets him strange or bewildered looks from other mudwings or dragons in general. Bracken usually keeps to himself and his sister and family but goes on walks ever day to keep from getting bored. One of the things he loves doing is watching the birds and animals fly and scurry around which has led to him learning a great deal about there behavior . He also enjoys relaxing and talking to other dragons but most don't because he is so intimidating . Some dragonets even stay clear of him or there bigwings will keep them close if they cross paths on his walks but his little sister is always there to tell him it's okay and that there just jealous of his awesomeness . Bracken wishes one day that he could travel to other tribes to maybe see if they would not be afraid of him. He's seen other tribes before but never upclose and they never even notice him # relationships. Bracken has had no relationships at all. He probably had a few admires but never noticed them That is until boa. They met very suddenly as in she made the first move. Bracken truly loves Boa but doesn't want to bring her to such a boring life. Category:MudWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets